Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus of an electronic component and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In a manufacturing process of a surface mount inductor, a photoresist formed on a wafer serving as a substrate is exposed via a mask having a coil pattern formed thereon, so that the coil pattern is formed on the substrate. A mark referred to as “alignment mark” is given to the substrate and the mask respectively, and alignment of the alignment marks is performed, so that a relative position of the substrate and the mask is adjusted. Generally, the alignment mark of the substrate is usually formed in a cross shape by a plating method and the like (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2011-009273 and 2000-252189).
Along with downsizing of electronic products, it is also required to downsize electronic components including a surface mount inductor. Therefore, it is necessary to have higher accuracy of alignment of a substrate and a mask.
However, when a cross-shaped alignment mark is downsized, it is difficult to detect an end portion of the cross shape. For example, in a case of an alignment mark formed by a plating method, an end portion becomes slightly rounded, and the linearity of a cross shape is easily degraded and the width thereof easily becomes uneven.